


Листопад

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>просто образы: белые камни, стекло, листопад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Листопад

Ты же знаешь, что поход к источнику ничего не решит, но все же идешь, через белые валуны, пропеченные слепящим солнцем, просоленные морскими волнами. Идешь, пытаясь не свалиться с покатых камней. Это оказывается неожиданно просто.  
Ты идешь по высохшим руслам рек, через броды, которые остались на месте сожженных мостов, через минувшие дни и сумерки неизвестности. Ты идешь, пытаясь удержать в руках стеклянный сосуд. Это тоже - просто.  
Потому что стеклянный сосуд - это твоя душа, вживленная в тебя намертво, ее невозможно выдрать, но так легко разбить. Иногда получается склеить обратно, но вот это как раз тяжело.  
Ты идешь по вересковым пустошам, и гневное грозовое небо сгущается вокруг тебя, потом превращается в свинцовую хмарь, потом светлеет на глазах и становится чистым синим куполом высоко-высоко над головой. Запах вереска преследует тебя.  
И вот ты приходишь к листопаду, к нежной реке из сухих листьев, которая течет из ниоткуда в - сюда, в шуршащую заводь оранжевых, красных, золотых листьев. Песочные берега, красное от заката небо. Ты опускаешься на колени и наполняешь сосуд листьями.   
Потом ты сам встаешь под листопад. Невесомые касания похожи на взмахи крыльев бабочек или на то, как кто-то ресницами щекочет тебе ладонь. Сухие бордовые, охряные, бледно-желтые листья легко падают мимо тебя, в шелестящую и дышащую заводь. По ней идут волны листьев.  
Отсюда ты видишь, что белые валуны были черепами. Возможно, что и твоих предков.


End file.
